Magic Glass Wand
The Magic Glass Wand is a magical relic encountered in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. It is a magic wand that was passed down from Godmother to Godmother to help them in assisting Cinderellas. Appearance and Mechanics The Magic Glass Wand looks like a magic wand, with ornate gold scrolling and bright blue glass. The Magic Glass Wand works like any glass wand. When waved at the object it is meant to be used on, magic will issue forth and purify an item - destroying evil, removing curses and magically imbuing an object with positive magic. History The Magic Glass Wand was created when the Maiden Goddess descended from her astral home and saved a young woman from attackers. The goddess then wiped the tears from the girl's face and transformed them into the wand. The Maiden Goddess gave the Magic Glass Wand to the girl and declared her the first of her handmaidens, or Godmothers. The wand would help the girl find and save pure-hearted maidens in need, much like her, which were called Cinderellas. When one Godmother died, the wand was passed down to the next. At some point between Godmothers, the wand was used to separate the dark and light souls of the Shadow God. With a heavy heart, the Goddess then gave it to her next handmaiden. When Godmother Amelia turned evil after the death of her husband, the Magic Glass Wand was revoked by the Maiden Goddess and hidden inside of her temple. The practice of Godmothers was abolished. However, the Forest Witch - the good half of Amelia's soul - at some point created a replica of the original wand and have used it ever since until Amelia's passing. The wand was found by the Fairytale Detective and used to save the world from the Puppet Master. The Maiden Goddess then took the wand back, saving it for whenever it was needed. The Maiden Goddess gives it back to the Detective in Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow, which the Detective then uses to destroy the Shadow God's artifacts. The wand is then used to repel Guida and save the Fairy Queen, after which it disappears. It is unknown what happened to the wand afterward. The replica was eventually found by the Detective to stop Julian at the Distorted Garden. Relevant Parables 'The First Handmaiden '(from Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) The Sun and the Moon goddesses were two of the most powerful gods, but they had one weakness - dawn and dusk. Those were the times that their powers were the most fragile. To protect themselves, the Moon goddess made the nights cold and the Sun goddess blessed the morning with warm sunrays. With this they created the first morning dew, which took the form of a beautiful new goddess, pure and innocent as a droplet of spring water - the Maiden goddess. The Sun and Moon goddesses were very protective of their little sister, so they forbid her to interact with the mortal world. But, the Maiden goddess couldn't resist the temptation. One day, she noticed a young, pure-hearted maiden in trouble, and descended from her plane, defeating the attackers. The young girl fell to her knees, swearing she would do anything for the goddess in return for saving her life. Though she felt guilt for disobeying her sisters, the Maiden goddess yearned to help this girl and others like her. She gently wiped the tears from the girl's face and formed a magical glass staff from them. Before she left, she told the girl: 'Then take this staff, and help those in need. I will always watch over you.' That is how she blessed her first handmaiden. Gallery Maiden wand.jpg|Magic Glass Wand in Maiden Goddess Temple Maiden godmother wand.jpg|Statue Depicting the Bestowing of the Magic Glass Wand Detective uses wand.jpg|Imbuing the Pumpkin Carriage with Magic right in the face.jpg|Bam! Right in the Face; Taking out Geppetto Amelia using wand.jpg|Amelia Using the Magic Glass Wand RftFS_Magic_Glass_Wand.jpg|Magic Glass Wand in Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow DP15 Pumpkin Carriage.png|Imbuing the Pumpkin Carriage with Magic again Replica_Glass_Wand.jpg|Replica of Forest Witch's Magic Glass Wand Magic glass wand.png DP15 credits.png Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects Category:Artifacts Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise